villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ocean Master (DC Animated Film Universe)
'Ocean Master '(real name: Orm Marius) is a minor antagonist of Justice League: War ''and the main antagonist of ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis. He is the evil younger half-brother and archenemy of Aquaman. He is voiced by Sam Witwer, who also voiced Darth Maul in Star Wars Rebels. Biography ''Justice League: War'' Orm Marius was first seen in the post-credits scene on an Atlantean ship, holding the dead body of his king and vows revenge on the surface world, believing that the surface dwellers on Earth are responsible, calling it an act of war from the surface, for which he mistakenly believes to have been an unprovoked attack — in reality, it was caused by Darkseid's invasion. ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Orm and his team of Atlanteans soldiers attacked and killed the crew of a submarine, Orm and Black Manta meet with Queen Atlanna (Orm's mother) to convince her to declare war on the surface world for the destruction caused by Darkseid's attack. After she rejects their proposition, Orm tells Black Manta to use missiles (that his men stole from a nuclear submarine earlier) loaded into his submarine to attack Atlantis, framing the surface world. Orm and Black Manta then demand that the Queen launch a war for the alleged act of terrorism from the surface. However, Queen Atlanta still refuses to strike and tells Manta to arrange a meeting with the Justice League to discuss a peace treaty. After his men fail to kill his half brother, Aquaman, Orm kills Queen Atlanta and usurps the throne of Atlantis, once again framing the humans for killing his mother. As King, Orm dons his armor and becomes the supervillain "Ocean Master". When Aquaman and the Justice League arrive at Atlantis to stop him, Ocean Master defeats and captures them, offering them to the Trench. Ocean Master leads his Atlantean army to wage war with the surface, killing many humans in the process. The Justice League manage to free themselves and return to the surface to stop Ocean Master's army. Throughout the battle, Ocean Master easily defeated the entire Justice League until only his half brother remained. As Ocean Master was about to kill Aquaman, Cyborg broadcast a recording of Ocean Master confessing to murdering his own mother. After hearing the truth, the Atlanteans cease their attack. Ocean Master tries to explain his actions as Aquaman knocks Ocean Master out and becomes the new King of Atlantis. In the post-credits scene, Ocean Master is imprisoned in Belle Reve Prison. As Orm demands to speak to Aquaman, Lex Luthor appears and states that he has a proposition for him. Personality Coming Soon..... Gallery justice-league-throne-of-atlantis-orm-ocean-master-kills-queen-atlanna-review-dc-comics.jpg|Ocean Master killing his own mother, Queen Atlanta Ocean-Master-Justice-League-Throne-of-Atlantis-2015.jpg|Ocean Master leading an attack on the city. justice-league-throne-of-atlantis-ocean-master.jpg|Ocean Master's Angry Stare. Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Aquaman villains Category:Envious Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Usurper Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Extravagant Category:Fighter Category:Imprisoned